Silence is Golden but Duct Tape is Silver
by Golden Feather Ink
Summary: When I meet the Justice League and Young Justice, what will they have to endure from an insane writer with literature powers? How will they save themselves from my pranks? I dunno. All they know is that they have to get me on their side before the Light persuades me to join them...any request for additional characters are welcome, including yourself! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

A girl watched the super 'heroes' fight a guy. She has no idea who he is, although she sorta recognized the huge nose. This girl was wearing a silver hoodie with dark blue jeans. The hood was pulled up and only part of her face was visible from the mask she wore. A golden feather sprouted from the colorful mask accompanning her white and gold feather necklace she had on. She would've looked like a regular tween if it weren't for the silver tail that sprouted from her behind. The girl-wolf thing giggled as the villain was defeated and the youngest of the group pulled off a corny victory poses. She laughed a bit louder when she heard the bad guy scream,"You shall pay for this you insufferable whelps! You'll rue the day you ever met !" The girl cocked her head to the side, smile widening a bit. ? That made the situation even cornier! She saw the guy who looked like a giant emo throw some boomerangs in warning at the Freeze guy. It made her think: would that bat person give her his boomerangs? It could be used as an awesome prank.

She cackled aloud in an insane manner, falling on her back while clutching her sides. Her ears picked up a sound of flying and running coming toward her. Opening the eyes she hadn't realized were closed and saw the team surround the area around her, catching the sight of her tail. "Who are you," demanded a guy who had a silly red cape and blue jumpsuit on. It sorta reminded the girl of her friend's, Supere Kitty, blue cape and red fur. 'Hey! I bet Supere's pulling a prank on the Guardians again! I'd better help,' she thought as she unconciously tried to grab her necklace. "HELLO," screeched a voice behind her. Yelping in surprise, she fell off the building only to disappear in a cloud of pixie dust and appeared hanging on the lampost nearby. She pouted. "Scaring's the Boogeyman's job, not YOURS!" The speedster in a red suit crossed his arms and said,"Then tell us who you are and what you're doing here." Then, after that statement, the girl got an idea that the Justice League and Young Justice will regret immediatly.

She grinned. "Alright,"she chirped,"Buuuutttttt...you have to answer MY question first!" The dark and gloomy guy stepped foward and growled in intimidating voice,"WE asked first." 'Awwww! This guy's trying to intimidate me...and failing. Badly,' the girl thought. "That's the only offer! Goingonce, goingtwiceandsoldto thegirlintheaquamarinemask!" She laughed insanely and waved her arms back and forth(which were now upside down). All of them stared bug-eyed at her. "Soooooo...TRICK OR TREAT?!" All of them glanced at each other. Wally made a Cuckoo sign and motioned to her. "Treat," said Batman. If it was possible, the girl with the wolf tail's grin widened. It looked similar to the Joker's, only much more disturbing. "WRONG," she cackled as she pulled out a remote control with a big red button from her hoodie pocket. She pressed the button. Nothing happend.

"Nothing happend," said Robin, repeating everyone's thoughts. The girl's red eyes glowed a deep crimson. "Oh, I just exploded all of the sweets that were in your hideouts! No harm done!" All of the peoples in the Young Justice's eyes widened. All the sweets, all the sugar...gone. Wally fell on his knees. Unknown to everyone else, he had a HUGE stash of candy hidden. "Now to answer your question...I come by many names! Tricktreat, kInky, Guardian of Insanity, and Golden Falcon have all been my names...but my real name is Golden Feather Ink! But, you may only call me Trickster if I'm your enemy and Gold if I'm your friend.

"That depends if you try to wreak havoc..." "Then I'm your Frenemy! You may call me The Golden Trickster!" she mock bowed hanging upside down. "Muffins!" And she was gone in a golden flash. All of them knew that this was not the end...

Meanwhile...

"Gold! Where the hell have you been! If you had your ass where I told you to put it...I wouldn't be THIS!" Golden Ink held back a snicker; her friend's red and cream fur...had been painted permantly black. The cat's neon green eyes glared up at the teen,"Where WERE you?!" "Oh...just Trick or Treating..." Black-painted ears twitched in irritation. "You should have been Trick or Treating at NORTH'S PLACE!" "I'm sorry...I was just tricking the Justice League..." The cat sighed, leaving the trickster alone to think of another prank to pull on the Guardians(and Pitch) that WON'T backfire...

~END~

Me: Like? Hate? Pleez REVIEW! I don't own the Justice League, Young Justice, and the Rise of the Guardians!


	2. Chapter 2

The Golden Trickster smirked as she hid in the vent. Gold held a walkie-talkie in one hand and in the other was a can of wax. Today, she had a plume of tail feathers and wings on her that were white with golden tips, hence the name "Golden Falcon." She was going to prank the Young Justice team today, with a little help, of course. The person who wanted to help her was called PrettyKitty, one of her pranking buddies. She was a cat hybrid who wore a pink sweater jacket with white highlights, a pink skirt, and white socks with pink laced joggers. Her most entrancing features, though, were her snowy white ears and fluffy white cat tail and her dazzling crystal blue eyes. She also had wavy golden hair. Don't let her beauty get to you though, PrettyKitty is the official best at pranks with Gold coming in second and Supere at third. "GT, can you hear me? Over," came her voice through the walkie-talkie. "I can hear you perfectly PK, Over," whispered Gold,"Are they gone yet?" "Yup. Left an hour ago...Over." "An HOUR?! Why did you wait for an hour to tell me?! Over." "One, to get the team to arrive at the right moment, Two, you're so funny when you're acting dramatic!" The falcon blushed a bit under her mask. "I'm NOT dramatic! Over." She heard an amused snort," Surree you aren't...Over." "Name ONE time I was dramatic! Over," challenged Gold, accidently banging her head on the roof of the metal vent. "Well, there was the time when the can of bird seed wouldn't open...you made a big scene throwing it against the wall and repeating 'The can was cursed by Voldemort.' Another time is when you tried to take up on a part of a funny play and made such a dramatic sobbing and cursing when they didn't accept you that the director made you the star of the 'Trail of Tears' play..." "Alright, alright! I'm dramatic! Just get ready for the prank!" snapped the falcon hybrid, making her wings widen and close quickly. Pounding off the vent cover, she dropped down and greeted the grinning figure of PrettyKitty. Making 5 duplicates, PK poofed up her own cans of wax. They went to work...

An hour later, the whole Young Justice "secret" hideout was waxed 15 times, making everything slippier than ice. "Gold, stop hovering and skate with me,"said PrettyKitty as she expertly skated across the ice with ease and confidense. The Golden Trickster snorted, flicking her tail feathers slighly to the side. "I don't have YOUR balance, PK. Don't expect me to skate on that when I can't even stand on ice." "You could if you'd stop flying up there and TRY to slide! Have some confidense!" Gold crossed her arms. "My confidense went away when I met Supere..." A thud sounded from the entrance. The fluttering girl's frown turned upside down when she saw Wally trying to stand still on the slippery floors. She giggled when he fell down and Robin ran into him, triping the acrobat. The rest gasped as they saw the duo who were trying to choke down their laughs at the stumbling of the heroes. "Have a n-n-nice trip *giggle* see ya next fall!" cackled Gold as she fell down to the floor with her wings wrapped around her. PrettyKitty looked at her dryly and stated,"Please leave the jokes to me kInky...you're horrible at them." "D-don't call-l me kInky! I hate that name!" "Wait! Didn't you have a WOLF tail? And who are you?" exclaimed Artemis as she tried to actually grip an object. "I'm a shape-shifter silly!"giggled the Golden Trickster. PrettyKitty said,"I'm PK; a friend of the Golden Trickster." Gold looked at her questionably. "Yesterday, you said you were an aquaintense." She shrugged. "I like to trick people who are already tricking someone who doesn't know it's a trick." Gold blinked twice. It made no sense to her insane mind. It said to many "tricks" for her to comprehend properly. "Alright!" she grinned anyway. PrettyKitty pulled out a camera from thin air and started videotaping. Oh, the blackmail possibilities...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: *grins* Hope ya like! Espiciously PrettyKitty luvs u!

I don't own Young Justice and Harry Potter!


	3. Chapter 3

PrettyKitty and Gold silently giggled as they creeped into Batman's cave with Supere right behind them. The red cat swished her tail impatiently as she waited for an explanation from the two pranksters. Gold flapped her wings weakly in a haste to fly to the cieling and do the prank. PK flicked her ears backward as if saying 'not yet.' They saw no movement at the front of the cave yet. "Why are we here?" questioned the cat quietly. A big fluffy white tail covered her muzzle quickly. Supere flattened her ears in annoyance; she LOATHED being left in the dark like this since she was a fire element. If you do not know this already, you should know that fire produces light and warmth making them hate the opposite of that; darkness and cold. Even if that dark and cold was only a metaphor.

A flicker of light danced on the edge of the cave. Blood red, crystal blue, and neon green eyes followed it's every move in intrest as it became brighter and brighter until all the lights flickered on. Just so you know, the place they were in didn't have many lights. Bruce stood at the entrance of his lair in his Batman costume, surveying the area. He didn't see the three pranksters behind his Batmobile.

Shape-shifting into a hazel furred mouse, the Golden Trickster slinked in the shadows toward the hero, still remaining unseen. A blood lust grew in both of the watcher's eyes as they surveyed the mouse, animal instincts kicking in. As Gold glanced back, she saw the torture the cat and semi-cat had to endure to not pounce on her. She stepped up her speed; she didn't want to be cat food today. The man was slowly approaching his car, sensing danger near. 'Crap,' thought Gold,' He's getting too close to the car. It's Prank Time.' Turning into a fluttering sparrow, she flew up and caught the attention of Batman. A can of dye appeared in her talons and she let it pour down on the poor hero.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled PK as she jumped out and took a million pictures with her portable camera. Supere smirked and tried to hold in her snickers, but failed to. She burst out laughing. Gold turned back to her old self as she laughed a bit too.

Batman's costume...had turned into a permanent bright pink...

~LINE BREAK~

A few chuckles were heard as they all saw Batman's new costume. The whole Justice League was having a meeting right after the prankster's had their laughs. This was not well for the Dark Knight. He was furious at the whole world for putting this cruel joke on him, forcing him to be now known as "The Pink Princess" as a nickname that the Joker made up. What was ironic was that his mood was far from pink...and the meeting was about the three pranksters. All does not end well for the Justice League...

~END~

Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! Do you like? I do NOT own Young Justice or the Justice League!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm sorry! I can't help doing this little plot bunny! Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A little boy gasped as he looked outside the orphanage window. The swirling frost made it hard to see through the clear glass, but he was so sure he could see it; the angel sitting at the snowbank of their pond. White, golden tipped wings were stretched across the snow, almost invisible, but he saw a red cat with her to make sure what he saw was real. The little boy hurredly started to put on his winter clothes while also making sure not to startle any of the other sleeping boys next to him. Clambering off the bed, he tip-toed toward the door as silent as a phantom. He always had a talent for staying quiet, a talent he was teased for. Creaking the door open, he stepped into the freshly fallen snow and shivered. It was colder than he was used to. He saw the angel turn it's head and look at him and he froze. The boy had heard that angels didn't hurt people, but you couldn't be too sure; their "caretakers" told lies often, tricking them to believe that in any second they would be "adopted." Back then, the boy had snorted and thought that they were SOLD, not "adopted" and he was right. He went to one of the childrens' homes and he saw what they did; work, labor, whatever you want to call it, and the boy didn't want to be "adopted" anymore. If the rest wanted to be "adopted," that's fine with him, but he did not want to be sold to a couple who wasn't his real parents. Alas, his parents were dead, killed in a hurricane while they went to visit their only Grandma who was diagnosed with cancer. He was left home alone with only the cruel babysitter as his only company.

The angel tilted her head as she asked,"Who are you?"

"R-ryan. S-steel Ryan," he whispered as he clutched his scarf unconsciously.

"Well then...HALLO Steely! The name's Gold!" she exclaimed as she raised her hand toward the boy, expecting a handshake. She received no friendly welcome or firm handshake, only silence. The cat seemed to roll her eyes as she padded over to Steel and brushed up against him, purring. A cautious hand went down and rubbed behind the cat's ears. It gave a look at the angel that seemed to say 'He likes ME better!' "Dude, why aren't you talking to me?" Silence.

"You're petting a talking cat."

A disbelieving look was sent her way.

"Supere, talk." A glare.

"Do it NOW or else no wet food for a week!"

A horrified green gaze suddenly spoke," FINE. I can talk, kid. Stop gawking at me."

"Yo-you TALK," repeated Steel.

"Yes and I sing, whisper, and can kick your ass!" Gold rolled her eyes and grabbed the cat by the cape, dragging her backward.

"He's just a child, drama queen!" "Gold, we went over this, YOU'RE the drama queen!" called out a voice. They all looked backward to see a girl with a pink skirt and a white tail and ears. That was all he could make out from the dim light of the moon. The girl flapped her wings in annoyance and stuck out her tongue, "I may be the drama QUEEN, PK, but you have to admit that Supere is the drama KING." The girl twitched her white ear in thought.

"Yeah, Super is," the cat-hybrid admitted.

"HEY!"

"Remember the time Patches fainted from eating popcorn that was too warm for him?(BTW, Patches is Supere's twisted ice-elemental brother. Unlike her, he controls ice and has red and BLACK fur instead of red and white)"

PrettyKitty snickered, "Oh crap! He's having a heart attack! Someone call Oprah!' Yeah, Super, Gold may be the queen at drama, but YOU are the king!" PK bowed mocking,"Long live the King!" Steel chuckled a bit and looked at the scene in front of him with intrest; no one in the orphanage was THIS funny! Gold saw the slight smile on his face and she got an idea.

"Heyyyyyy, Steely! Do ya wanna fly with me?" He turned his amused gaze into a horrified one. "Why would I want to do that?" He blurted out," How can I trust you not to drop me?"

"Do you trust the Justice League, Steel?" asked Gold as she stood up. Everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head. Steel ignored this and replied," Yeah! Those guys save the day every day! Why wouldn't I trust them?" Gold grinned. "Would you like to see them?" the shape-shifter questioned. Steel's eyes shone bright with adoration as he spoke about his favorite heroes.

"Of COURSE I would like to see them!" The others caught on at what Gold was playing at; gaining trust. Suddenly, she swooped foward, grabbed the boy, and flew high into the sky. The boy squealed something between shock and horror as he saw his home become smaller and smaller with Gold's friends. He screwed his eyes shut and curled up into a ball, hugging the girl tightly in fear of falling. "Open your eyes Steel; I'm not going to drop you." Peeking through an eyelid, he looked up and saw the moon and stars. The silver moon was only a curved claw scratch in the sky, illuminating little. He could see the Justice League's mountain towering in front of them, threatening them. Steel was tempted to close his eyes again, but resisted it; he was excited to see his heroes. Going toward the entrance, Gold asked something startling. "Would you like to live with them?" Steel blinked twice. "With who?" He asked. She quickly avoided a cloud before answering," The Justice League." "How?" Gold grin widened. "Oh, I have my ways..."

Steel nodded, suddenly becoming extremely tired. He fell asleep instantly, snoring lightly.

Landing at the entrance, Gold stared at the clear bag filled with dreamsand. "Ah, dreamsand, it never fails." She entered the hideout(You will never know how she got in...) and layed the boy onto the nearest couch. The shape-shifter took the quill off her necklace and teleported some golden ink into her hand. With a flick of her wrist, she started writing down a note for the Teams...

~LINE BREAK~

All the Leaguers were brought into a meeting when they found the note and little boy. The note left behind read:

_Dear Slushies, _

_I bet you found our note and the little boy. If you do not know this little boy's name, it's Steel Ryan. Very cute kid right? I thought he was absolutely ADORABLE! Anyway, I bet you are wondering why this munchkin is in your lair...he will now be a part of your family. Do NOT try to remove him because we will know. We will know and if you do it, remember those famous quote,_

_"Hell hath no fury compared to a woman's scorn."_

_ -By Teddy bears? I have no clue._

_But, you get the point. Take woman's scorn times three and you are in Hell...no, worse than Hell. If you try to send this little boy back to the orphanage from Hell, we will personally make you die a slow, painful death and then dance and laugh on your graves as you burn in Hell for the torture you would bring to this boy. We will take the flesh off your bones and the fingernails and hair off your skin. We will laugh at every HOUR of agony you endure and then harvest your organs and eat them in front of your face. Your screams and terror will be recorded world wide for the rest to see your name get grounded to dust for your selfish actions. We will read off your names as we tell the world that you rejected this little boy's heart and how you made him turn mad. You WILL act like a family with this boy or we'll feast on your carcass._

_ To yours truly,_

_ The Golden Trickster, PrettyKitty, Supere Flame Kitty_

All the Leaguers agreed to keep the kid and the Steel Mind was born...

~END~

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't funny enough...don't skin me alive! I don't own Young Justice, Justice League, or the Rise of the Guardians!


	5. Chapter 5

PrettyKitty stared at Gold in a look of shock and amusement. The Golden Trickster glared at her back as she saw that PK wasn't going to help her...get out of the mess she was in. PK chuckled a bit as GT struggled. Boy, were the Leaguers good; they knew just how to make the right trap to stop them from doing another prank. Unfortunatly for them, they only got one member of the mischieveous trio; Gold. Flicking her tail feathers crossly, Gold tried to fly off the gluetrap that was stuck to her feet and failed to when her left wing was caught in the sticky substance. She looked at PK expectantly.

"What? I'm not going to get you out of a trap you brought onto yourself,"PrettyKitty said, sitting on the stone floor,"Besides, why can't you get out on your own? Ya got teleportation powers, you know."

"I KNOW that, "snapped the shape-shifter, "But I can't teleport if something's sticking to me! I'll just bring it with me!" PK made the famous Spock-peace-sign-thingy.

"Chill, dude. It's not you'll get arrested for hanging around the entrance of the Lair!"

"No," grumbled Gold as she stopped struggling," But I'll get interrogated by the so-called heroes until they know every bit of info about us." PrettyKitty nodded her head twice, telling the frustrated girl that she knew. PK stood up and started trying to pull Gold off the trap. With a snap, the door to the Lair opened and Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, and Aqua man came out, looking at the two girls. PK disappeared, making Gold's whole body fall on the glue.

"Aw Crap!" she said as she was magically taken off the trap and handcuffed. In a desperate attempt, she tried to fly away, but was pinned down when she tried. Muttering curses under her breath, Gold was pushed toward the Interrogation room. Oh, what a joyful day Gold was having.

When they arrived, Batman and Superman went into the the room while WW and AM went behind the glass and observed them. Handcuffing the girl's hands to the table, they sat on the opposite side of her.

"What's your name?" Batman asked in a stern voice. Gold set up her best fake grin and replied,"Gold Burger!" Both looked at her with a 'you HAVE to be kidding me' look. Gold fidgeted a bit in her seat. Unknown to them, she had a Multi Personality Disorder(I have the same disorder except I like my extra personality!)and was talking mentally to it. She had named it Wisdom the Sarcastic Smart-ass. In the battle, this was said:

_'Stop acting like an idiot and teleport out of there, 'snarled a black-haired mermaid boy who was arguing with the Golden Trickster,' Do you want all your secrets to sent out?'_

_'Awwww! But that's no fun!'_ whined the girl as she looked at her featherless back; God, how much she hated being alone in her mind without anyone to talk to, but the Smart-ass and Quiet One! To Gold, Wisdom criticized every action that she did and gave her part of her insanity because of the criticizing. The other personality was called Kindness since she was the only one who complimented Gold and always looked at the bright side of things. Unfortunately, Kindness was so kind that she always waited for the other to finish talking before she did, making her useless when Wisdom and Gold were in a spat. Gold did remember a time when Wisdom was nice, but that was when she was depressed; now he was a bully that would and could never leave. Not like she'd trade them for anything; if she lost those two, Gold would be doomed to darkness like if PrettyKitty or Supere ever left her.

_'It's not SUPPOSED to be fun!'_ he snapped_,' You're supposed to get out with you and your friends secrets intact! We've all been busy trying to protect your mind from Mind Readers and it put a strain on us and if you stay any longer, you'll be vulnerable- are you even LISTENING?!'_ Gold was humming a tune when she was rudely interrupted by the merman. Turning her head in his direction, she glared at him which wasn't a very good one. She almost never glared because of her preppy and bubbly personality. Not to mention she was insane.

_'If Potatoes listened, what would they say?'_ Wisdom face palmed and sighed. Today was going to be a long day...

"HEY! You still haven't answered yet!" said a voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glared maveantly at them both, infuriated that she had been interupted TWICE...WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE SO RUDE?!

"HEY TO YOU TOO!" shouted Gold, startling both of the Heroes," I'm trying to THINK over here!" Batman and Superman narrowed their eyes in irritation. Gold breathed in and out before saying," Fine. My name Soy Sauce- I mean Golden Feather Ink." Superman quirked an eyebrow," What type of name is that?" The Golden Trickster grinned and asked," What type of name is 'Superman?'"

Super growled a bit and he left the room. Smirking, Gold gave Batman and the mirror a very, VERY creepy grin. All of them shuddered: it was just too creepy for them. "Next question; Why are you pulling pranks on us?" Gold's smirk vanished and was replaced by a sullen look. Her eye twitched and the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. Aquaman coughed behind the mirror as Gold's red eyes glazed over again.

_'Don't tell him!'_ screamed Wisdom,_' Don't tell them the reason!'_ She saw a fairy-like thing flutter close to her ear and whisper,'_ Tell them...they'll understand...'_ It was Kindness. She was so tiny and frail that it was hard to look at her without having pity for the personality. Gold bit her lip in the real world and fidgeted again; What to tell, what to tell... Finally, a smile grew on her face. "If you release me, I'll tell you, I promise." The shape-shifter could feel the disbelieving stare given at her.

"Hey! I might be insane and pull pranks, but I would never break a promise! What do you take me for; a cheese cake with no cheese?" The stares were still given to her. "It's the only wa-ay!" she sung in a sing song voice. "We have ways to break you, kid." Gold snorted.

"I'd like to see you try, emo!" Batman narrowed his eyes and proceeded to take the challenge...

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD you so! I told you so~" Gold sang again as she giggled at the Hero's tired form. Any and every type of torture device was brought upon her, but none had worked. The insane girl had laughed during the whole operation, occasionally saying "That tickles!" and "You fail at interrogating!" In the end, Gold had won, leaving all the rest shocked. With a 'click,' the handcuffs that were on the Golden Trickster let go of her wrists.

Rubbing them, Gold stated," The reason I prank ya guys is 'cause it's way too fun to see your reactions to each awesome prank we do like what we did today," Many baffled looks were sent her way," Just check the fridge." Footsteps were heard rushing to the kitchen to check the fridge; there was no food left. A cackle with an infuriated scream cued the girl to leave in a golden flash, leaving the angry team alone.

In a land filled with unicorns and flying kittens and dogs, the three pranksters were laughing their butts off while stuffing their faces with the stolen food. If a lesson was to be learned from this, it would be to never capture an insane girl with powers...

~END~

Me: You didn't expect Gold to confess why she really pranks the League? Gold would NEVER do that unless one of you review that you want it!

I do not own the Justice League and Young Justice!


End file.
